


home body

by rollercoasters



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established noren, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Jisung, Sick Character, love realizations, mainly chensung, oblivious chenle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollercoasters/pseuds/rollercoasters
Summary: And Jisung just knew. In that moment, he knew Chenle really loved him.





	home body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [119z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/119z/gifts).



> so! this fic is based off of my noren au! theres not much ull need to know that isnt already expressed in the fic (to my knowledge) except for maybe some hints to chenle realizing he likes jisung but! enjoy!

“Jisung, stop being so in love with my boyfriend!”

 

Chenle didn’t know what Renjun meant by this statement. He was joking, right? He had to be… Renjun wouldn’t be so nonchalant about Jisung being  _ in love _ with his boyfriend… right?

 

The boyfriend in question, Jeno, just giggled at Jisung’s scrunched up face and pinched his cheeks. Jisung pouted at Jeno, but eventually smiled because who couldn’t stare at Jeno’s dumb, smiling face and not smile yourself? Renjun was lucky to have Jeno as a boyfriend. They’d been dating for six months as of two days ago and now they were out celebrating as a friend group. Jeno doted on Renjun’s wish and spoiled the short boy to his very core. Renjun trusted Jeno to be with Jisung, even this close, even though before he and Jeno had started dating, Jisung had had feelings for Jeno. Strong feelings. Jeno’s never cheated on Renjun--in fact the two of them have been the most annoyingly in love couple Chenle’s ever met. Though he hasn’t met many, but that’s besides the point. Anyone who meets Renjun and Jeno as a couple knows that Renjun is lucky to have Jeno in love with him.

 

Chenle thinks Jeno’s luckier to have Renjun and Jisung both in love with him. There’s no denying it, is there? Jisung lets Jeno touch him in ways he lets no one else do. He lets Jeno squish his cheeks, boop and kiss his nose, fluff his hair. He even does that horrifying aegyo shit for Jeno. Jisung would never do that for Chenle.

 

“Chenle?” Chenle blinks back into reality and over to Donghyuck, one of Jeno’s best friends. Donghyuck is staring at Chenle with worried eyes. Had Chenle been that zoned out? How long had it been?

 

“Hm?” Chenle hums, eyes going back to surveying Jeno, Renjun, Jisung and Jaemin fucking around in the living room of Renjun and Jeno’s shared apartment. Jeno was holding Jisung around the waist from behind him while Jisung reached out to Renjun with grabbing hands. Jaemin was just laughing his ass off in enjoyment, eyes squeezed shut and barely making any noise because of how hard he was laughing. Chenle felt out of place--he felt weird and not included or happy. Shit, he didn’t feel happy at all. In fact, he felt kind of numb. He didn’t even remember why he was here, or what day it was.

 

“Are you okay? You don’t seem good,” came Donghyuck’s voice. Chenle had gotten closer to Donghyuck over the months their best friends have been dating--Chenle considered Donghyuck a close friend by now. He was still kind of shocked that Donghyuck knew something was wrong--after all, Jisung and Renjun couldn’t tell, could they?

 

“Yeah.” Chenle’s voice was dull. Flat. Monotone. Uninterested. He couldn’t bring himself to fake it in this moment. He knew Donghyuck wouldn’t suffocate him with comfort. He felt the other boy shift beside him, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jisung squirming and giggling in Jeno’s arms.

 

Suddenly, a red cup was placed in front of him. Chenle took it, not looking, and swallowed a sip. His face twisted and he coughed at the burn of alcohol streaming down his throat.

 

“What the fuck, Donghyuck?” Chenle rasped, clearing his throat. Donghyuck just leveled him with a look and Chenle grumbled, taking another swig, grateful for the drink.

 

“So,” Donghyuck started again and Chenle knew he was gonna bring it up, but he didn’t answer the older boy in hopes of getting him to shut up. “You and Jisung make any progress?” Chenle opened his mouth to answer, but Donghyuck beat him to it. “No, you haven’t. Because you refuse to tell him you like him and he thinks you  _ don’t _ like him.” Was he wrong? No. Would Chenle admit that? No to that, too. “And now you’re upset and heartbroken for no reason an--”

 

“It’s not for no reason!” Chenle snapped in a whispering voice. He whipped his head towards Donghyuck and glared at him venomously. “He’s in love with Jeno. That much is obvious,” Chenle purposefully looked to Jisung and Jeno, whom were now sitting on the couch. Well, Jeno was sitting on the couch, Jisung was sitting on Jeno’s lap. Chenle felt the urge to vomit at the sight of them, but he tampered it down with another drink. Chenle looked back to Donghyuck, not being able to stomach Jeno and Jisung anymore.

 

“You think Jisung is in love with his best friend’s boyfriend? After six months of dating? Come on, Chenle. You’re smart, don’t think like a dumbass.” Chenle downed the rest of his drink, crumbled the cup and stood up abruptly. He threw a glare over his shoulder at Donghyuck, who looked at him with a look that disgusted Chenle--pity.

 

“Fuck off, Donghyuck. Not like you should be talking when you’re in love with Jaemin,” Chenle spat. Donghyuck straightened, eyes glancing over at Jaemin, who was oblivious, then back at Chenle to glare right back. His glare softened and he shrugged.

 

“So you want to end up so deep in the friend zone that you can’t even confess without him thinking you’re joking like me? Whatever, Chenle. Grow up.” Chenle threw the cup he was still squeezing onto the table and stomped over to the door, ignoring everyone’s questions in favor of slamming the door shut.

 

“What was that about?” Renjun asked Donghyuck who walked over, innocent as ever.

 

“He has a stick up his ass,” Donghyuck muttered while Jisung followed Chenle out. No one asked what Donghyuck had meant.

 

“Chenle?” Chenle stopped at the call of his name and closed his eyes, taking deep, calming breaths. He heard Jisung stop behind him, but neither of them made any movements. Chenle’s heart still ached from the sight of Jisung and his crush, Jeno, so he couldn’t help but let a bitter comment loose.

 

“I’m surprised you could detach yourself from Jeno long enough to come out here.” Jisung flinched, but Chenle couldn’t see. Nonetheless, Jisung stepped closer to Chenle and wrapped his lanky arms around Chenle’s firm midsection. Chenle’s heart squeezed painfully and he had to blink back wetness in his eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry I was with Jeno so much today.” Jisung tilted his head so that his face was in the crook of Chenle’s neck and it made Chenle flinch. “Do you want me to come with you?” 

 

Chenle didn’t want to be selfish--he really didn’t--but how could he not when Jisung was offering to put him above Jeno? “Yes,” Chenle muttered. Jisung nodded against his neck, told him to wait there, and ducked back into Renjun and Jeno’s apartment. Chenle stood, frozen, in the apartment building hallway, wet eyes and a heavy heart. Was he being selfish for wanting Jisung to himself just for once because he hadn’t had that in the past six months. Jisung was one of the only things that mattered to Chenle and he mattered so fucking much.

 

That fucking kid. They’d known each other for years, nearly nine, and Chenle didn’t know when the fuck he started feeling this way towards Jisung. Christ, he couldn’t help but feel his heart swell with love every time Jisung walks into a room. Jisung lights up Chenle’s dark exterior--he’s his other half. His happy, pastel, baby other half, but his other half nonetheless.

 

He was just in love with Jisung. So fucking in love. And Jisung loved Jeno.

  
  


Days later, Chenle was still feeling like shit. But now even more so--he was getting sick. He still got out of bed and went to all of his classes, he wasn’t a bad student. That and he wanted to see Jisung at lunch like they did every day. It was getting harder and harder to drag his sick self out of bed every morning, but once he thought about the pout that would be on Jisung’s face when Chenle told him that he was too sick to come to school, he decided against staying in his dorm. 

 

Today was a pretty shit day. Chenle felt dizzy as he lifted himself from his bed--it was so bad that he nearly fell when standing up, but thankfully he was able to grab onto his bed side table before collapsing. When he saw how flushed his face was in the mirror, he realized maybe going to school when he was sick wasn’t the best idea for his health. He felt so unbelievably delirious and tired, he didn’t know if he’d be able to make it to campus.

 

Dragging his feet back to his bed, he collapsed on it face down. He turned his head to the side and blindly reached for his phone. Once he had it in his hand, he unlocked it and scrolled through his contacts until he found Jisung. He put the phone on speaker as it dialed and closed his eyes, tempted to fall asleep. And he could fall asleep, his bed was so comfortable and his ears started to block out any sound from inside his dorm--

 

“Chenle!” Jisung’s voice came. Chenle startled and blinked heavily, shifting in bed and speaking in a rough, blocked up voice.

 

“Hey, Sung. Don’t think I’ll be able to come to school for the rest of the week.” Chenle muttered.

 

“Why? You sound sick. Are you sick? Chenle! Have you been coming to school while sick?” Chenle had only enough strength to groan and Jisung took it upon himself to take that as an affirmation to his question. “Okay, hold tight, Lele. I’m gonna come over.” Chenle was so fucking lost on what was happening right now, he was falling in and out of sleep, so he didn’t think twice about Jisung’s words before the other boy hung up.

 

When Jisung entered Chenle’s dorm, he found the shorter boy passed out on his bed face first, no blanket over him or anything. Jisung grumbled about Chenle being a pain in his ass and closed the door behind him. He set his bags down on the floor, being quiet so he didn’t wake Chenle up (but who could wake up this boy anyways), and pulled a blanket over Chenle. As expected, Chenle didn’t move a muscle.

 

“Chenle.” Jisung gently shook Chenle, and apparently that was enough to wake the older boy because suddenly Jisung was being yanked down towards towards the bed. Jisung fell on top of Chenle, who groaned.

 

“You’re so heavy,” Chenle slurred. Jisung pouted and flicked Chenle’s forehead, to which he scrunched his face over. Jisung smiled and put his hand on Chenle’s cheek and smiled down at the boy whom had his eyes closed. 

 

“Chenle, let go. I have to give you the medicine I bought.” Chenle shook his head and flipped Jisung over onto his back. Chenle cuddled up to Jisung’s side, throwing his leg over Jisung’s and burying his face in the tall boy’s neck. Jisung feels Chenle absolutely melt into his side and fuck Jisung doesn’t have the heart to move him. Jisung ignores how fast his heart starts beating in favor of wrapping his arms tightly around the older boy.

 

Jisung stared at the top of Chenle’s (recently dyed) black haired head and let himself imagine that Chenle was clinging onto him because he loved him.  _ Really _ loved him. Like the way Jisung was in love with him. 

 

Jisung shifted slightly and let his head fall back, closing his eyes and getting ready to sleep with the boy he loved.

 

“Night,  _ xingan _ ,” Chenle murmured. Jisung’s eyes flipped back open and he looked down at Chenle questioningly. What the hell did that mean?

 

When Jisung woke back up, it was because Chenle was moving on top of him.

 

“Lele?” Jisung muttered, eyes fluttering open. Chenle just groaned and kicked the covers off of himself.

 

“Hot,” Chenle whined, distancing himself from Jisung. Jisung got up and out of the bed and grabbed the medicine that he bought from the corner store near their dorms. Jisung re-read the directions and opened the box, popping out two pills and grabbing a water bottle from Chenle’s desk and sat next to the sick boy.

 

“Come on, Lele. Take these.” Chenle squinted his eyes open and took the water from Jisung. He took water in his mouth and tilted his head back, looking at Jisung expectantly. Jisung dropped the pills in Chenle’s mouth and Chenle swallowed dutifully. After swallowing, Chenle relaxed back into bed and closed his eyes.

 

“Thanks, Sungie.” Chenle’s voice was soft and sick, but Jisung still thought that he sounded beautiful. 

 

Jisung was shaken out of his staring at Chenle when his phone started vibrating in his pocket.

 

“Hi, Renjun hyung,” Jisung whispered, not wanting to wake up Chenle. Jisung tiptoed out of the dorm room and into the hallway.

 

“Hey, Sung!” Can you do me a favor?” 

 

“Yeah, what’s up?”

 

“I left my Psych book at my apartment and I was wondering if you could go get it and bring it to me. You don’t have class till one right?” Jisung looked back at Chenle’s dorm with conflicted eyes.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I can bring it to you. Where is it?”

 

Chenle awoke to darkness. He blinked into the night and sat up in his bed. He looked beside him, finding no one there. That was weird… He thought Jisung came over to take care of him, but he wasn’t here. He probably left.

 

“Why would he stay anyways…” Chenle muttered into the loneliness of his room. At least, physically, he felt a little better. Mentally, though, he still felt pretty rough. He wondered when he’d be over these stupid fucking feelings.

  
  


“Renjun hyung?” Renjun, sitting cross legged on the floor and editing a drawing on his iPad, hummed at Jisung’s call.

 

“What does,” Jisung took a second to think over the way Chenle pronounced the word before repeating it to Renjun, “ _ xingan _ mean?” Renjun froze and looked up at Jisung at a loss for words.

 

“Um,” Renjun stuttered. They stared at each other for a while before Renjun sighed, putting his pen down. “Do you really want to know?” Jisung frowned and nodded. Of course he wanted to know what it meant. He wanted to know what  _ he _ meant to Chenle. 

 

“There’s no real definition…” Renjun started, and Jisung listened intently. “There’s a longer version of the word that parents call their kids, but it means that… whoever you call that is the most precious thing you could ever imagine.” Jisung’s heart stopped beating. “It means they’re a part of you, that without you… the other person wouldn’t know what to do.” Renjun bit his lip and looked at his iPad, thinking, before turning back to Jisung and telling him, “I love you, Jisung. And I love Chenle. Chenle acts tough and he  _ is _ for the most part, but when it comes to you… Just be careful with him Jisung. It’s none of my business to tell you how he feels, but we both know how he feels, even if he’s never said it.” Jisung swallowed and looked down at his fingers, nodding to Renjun’s words.

 

“I love him,” Jisung muttered, not looking at Renjun, but he heard Renjun laugh. 

 

“I know you do, Sung. Everyone  _ but _ Chenle knows that you love him. Tell him, not me.”

  
  


When Jisung texted his groupchat with Jeno, Donghyuck and Jaemin that he was going to confess to Chenle, he should’ve expected that Jeno would tell Renjun and that they’d ruin it before he even got to fucking do it.

 

Jisung had showed up at Chenle’s dorm, pounding on the door like a mad man, and Chenle had opened it ready to fight.

 

“What the fuck, Jisung? I thought you were here to beat me up.” Jisung panted out a laugh and shook his head at Chenle.

 

“Like you’d ever let someone get a hit on you,” he teased. Chenle pressed his lips together and turned his back.

 

“If it were you, yeah.”

 

Jisung frowned and scrunches his face up in confusion. “Does that mean you’d let me punch you?” Jisung laughed off. Chenle laughed quietly, not as full-hearted like Jisung did.

 

“Yeah, basically.” Jisung’s smile dropped as he stared at Chenle’s back. Chenle would let Jisung… punch him? Shit, he really did love him, didn’t he?

 

Chenle turned around and looked Jisung dead in the eye and Jisung just knew. He knew Chenle loved him. And he wanted Chenle to know that he felt the same way.

 

“Chenle, I--” Jisung flinched when someone knocked on the door. Then squeezed his eyes shut when he heard Donghyuck’s loud ass voice.

 

“Jisung! Chenle! Open the fuck up!” followed by Jeno shutting him up. Jisung opened his eyes and stared at Chenle, who looked more than agitated. Chenle stomped over to the door and threw it open, glaring at the four other boys.

 

“What.” Chenle’s voice was flat and monotoned and it made Jisung giggled a little. Jisung turned around just in time to see Jaemin and Donghyuck shove past Chenle right before they tackled Jisung onto Chenle’s bed.

 

“I told you you could do it!” Donghyuck cheered, not realizing Jisung hadn’t even properly confessed to Chenle yet. Jeno and Renjun followed them inside and Chenle just shut the door, knowing they wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon.

 

“Donghyuck, Jaemin get the fuck off of Jisung,” Jeno whined. Jisung pushed the two boys off, but Jaemin insisted on kissing every inch of Jisung’s face before letting go.

 

“Fuck off, Jaemin.” Chenle tugged Jisung up off of the bed and away from Jaemin, hugging him to his side. He glared at the pouting Jaemin and clutched onto Jisung.

 

“Let’s watch a movie on the floor!” Renjun suggested, grabbing Chenle’s laptop.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jisung whispered to Chenle. Chenle just smiled softly at him and brushed hair out of his eyes.

  
  


When the clock read 2:42 am, Chenle closed the door and sighed tiredly. He loved those boys but he wished the night could’ve been just him and Jisung together for the first time as a couple. Even though they  _ weren’t _ one.

 

“Lele,” Jisung called. Chenle looked back to see Jisung patting the bed next to him. Chenle sat next to him, resting his head on Jisung’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s waist. 

 

“I love you,” Jisung said softly, running his hands through Chenle’s hair. Chenle smiled widely, hiding it in Jisung’s neck. He fell back onto the bed, tugging Jisung with him.

 

“I love you, too,” Chenle whispered. He looked up at Jisung, whom was smiling down at him with bright, shining eyes. Chenle reached up and fluffed Jisung’s hair, smiling happily. He leaned up and pressed a soft, small kiss on Jisung’s mouth. Jisung smiled into the kiss, giggling when Chenle’s hands rested on his waist.

 

When Chenle pulled away, Jisung was smiling with his eyes closed, looking perfectly serene and beautiful. Chenle pulled his blanket over them and kissed Jisung’s neck.

 

“Goodnight,  _ xingan _ .” Jisung smiled and cuddled closer to Chenle.

  
“Night,  _ nae sarang _ .”


End file.
